


Drabbles Rickyl

by Cazuelin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gay, Love, M/M, Rick ama a Daryl, Rickyl, el tambien le ama, jajaja, quiero beso rickyl, son bien putos y no se lo dicen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: 10 Drabbles que no tienen nada que ver entre si pero tratan de Rick amando a Daryl (en algunos no :v )<3





	1. Play Date.

El sonido de una llamada entrante resuena por toda la habitación. Son apenas las siete de la mañana. El sol apenas y se cuela por la ventana y la cara de Daryl se ilumina un poco por el brillo de su celular al encenderlo.

La voz de Rick está un poco ronca, y le pide que vaya a su casa a jugar, un poco cortante. Así que Daryl se levanta de su cama y se va al cuarto de baño con la intención de lavarse un poco la cara. Una vez ya hecho, se desviste y cambia de ropa, para después salir de su casa en la dirección de Rick. La casa de Rick está vacía, así que deciden subir al cuarto de Rick a jugar un poco.

Los gemidos resuenan en toda la habitación. Están bajo las sábanas, jugando escondidas. Las gotas de sudor recorren sus cuerpos desnudos a medida que las acciones van avanzando. Es tan difícil respirar bajo las sábanas. Rick es demasiado frío al tocar el cuerpo de Daryl; él solo quiere jugar.

¿Quién dijo de todos modos que a Rick le importaba Daryl?

Al terminar, Daryl se viste y sin decir nada, sale del hogar de Rick. Mientras él camina sobre las calles frías de Atlanta se dice a si mismo que ya no quiere jugar. Está cansado de perseguir, perseguir siempre a Rick.

A él Daryl le importa una mierda, ¿quién dijo que Rick lo daría todo por él?

Al pasar la semana, Rick no le vuelve a hablar, no se comunica por ningún medio. Y eso está bien, piensa Daryl.

Pues al final de todo, Daryl es sólo la cita de juego de Rick.


	2. We are what we are.

La noche había caído hace unas cuantas horas. Los habitantes de la cárcel estaban dormidos. Esa noche Daryl había pedido ser él vigilantes de la torre, para poder estar viendo si algún caminante o alguien no deseado iban a visitarlos.

La puerta de la torre se abrió y Rick entró por ella, para después saludar a Daryl colocando su mano en su hombro. Pero este lo agarró del brazo tirándolo al suelo para después colocarse sobre sus piernas, en un intento de inmovilización.

Daryl río un poco y fue bajando su cabeza lentamente, casi tortuosamente a la cabeza de Rick. Sus labios se encontraron iniciando una batalla de lenguas que ninguno quería perder, tanto así que terminaron separándose por la gran falta de aire.

La noche transcurrió en besos fugaces, sonidos de bala, las manos de Rick recorriendo la piel desnuda de Daryl y viceversa. Los gemidos eran silenciosos.

El amanecer llegó y con el también llegaron sus vidas diarias, esas que deberían tener. Rick se la paso todo el tiempo acompañando a Lori, su esposa embarazada. Pero eso a Daryl no le importaba, porque sabía que al caer la noche, Rick siempre sería suyo.

Ellos son lo que son cuando nadie está mirando. Ellos son lo que son cuando están solos. Ellos son lo que son al caer la noche...


	3. 18.

Sus manos están sudadas. Sus piernas tiemblan y no sabe si será capaz de formular alguna coherente palabra. Lleva un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y no sabe si eso era mucho, o tal vez poco.

Las calles están un poco húmedas por la pequeña lluvia que cesó hace algunos minutos, tal vez una hora. Sus pies avanzan y a medida que va haciéndolo no sabe si será lo adecuado.

Se posa delante de la puerta de Rick y la toca tres veces, tal y como lo hacía desde siempre. Los recuerdos a cuando era niño y solía entrar a esa casa sin permiso llegan a su mente, haciendo que sonriera. Cuando sintió que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, llevó el ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda, con la intención de ocultarlo.

La madre Rick lo recibe calurosamente, y lo invita a pasar, siendo consciente de él lío que Daryl tiene en la cabeza en esos momentos. Le avisa a Rick que Daryl está abajo esperándolo, para después fingir sorpresa y salir rápidamente de su hogar; para darles privacidad.

Rick baja las escaleras. Un poco triste, pero su sonrisa aparece cuando Daryl le entrega el ramo de rosas, diciendo: _"Te he traído un presente"_. Rick baja la cabeza y ruega que su pequeño sonrojo no se haya notado.

 _"Gracias"_ dice sonriendo, tomando él ramo entre sus manos.

 _"Sé que esto es un poco raro"_ comienza a hablar Daryl, un poco penoso, _"y sé que he estado evitándote este tiempo, pero no es fácil entender que me gusta mi mejor amigo"_ dice, un poco más en confianza, los ojos de Rick se iluminan un poco, _"Me gustas, Rick. Me gustas demasiado..."_

Sus palabras quedan en el aire cuando los labios de Rick no lo dejan proseguir. Es un beso inocente y demasiado rápido.

 _"Tú también me gustas, Daryl"_ le dice Rick, con sus frentes juntas, una vez ya separados de aquel beso, _"Me gustas desde que teníamos dieciocho"._


	4. Baby.

Él bebe se removía entre sus brazos. Y cuando besaba su pequeña frente ella cerraba sus ojitos. Aceptaba sus caricias y sonreía a sus caras graciosas. Carl llego, un poco temeroso, él joven recién había cumplido los dieciocho años.

— ¿Es ella?

Daryl asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. Carl sonrió para después preguntar por Rick e ir en busca de él. Carl se perdió en los pasillos de la derecha y, cuando volteo, vio a Rick caminar hacia él, por la izquierda.

Tomo a la niña en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, cerrando sus ojos.

—Hey.

Rick devolvió el saludo y estaban a punto de besarse cuando una chica vestida de blanco llegó hasta ellos.

—Los papeles están listos —dijo ella—. Si gustan seguirme.

La siguieron hasta una habitación igual de blanca, la chica se sentó en la silla del escritorio y ellos en los sillones de adelante.

—La verdad es que estamos muy felices de que vayan a adoptar, de nuevo. —la chica sonrió y les entregó una hoja y una pluma para que firmaran—. Estamos sorprendidos, cuando vinieron hace doce años por Carl no creímos que vinieran por otro.

Daryl y Rick rieron, ellos tampoco tenían planeado adoptar otro bebé, pues igual pensaban que Carl sería el último, pero se equivocaron.

Tenían un nuevo bebé en la familia. Y ellos no podían estar más que contentos.


	5. The only exception.

De niño Daryl vio a su madre por la noche llorar por amor. La vio sollozar él en sillón mientras bebía de aquel pequeño envase con ron. Nunca volvió a ver a su padre, y según su madre no le debía de importar.

Así que con diez años él se juró a sí mismo nunca caer en el amor. Se juró a sí mismo jamás enamorarse. Se juró así mismo jamás dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que a sus veintitrés años llegó aquel sujeto.

Su nombre era Rick.

Y él era su única excepción.


	6. Last First Kiss.

El cielo estaba nublado, el aire en la prisión estaba un poco frío. Ellos dos estaban en silencio. El gobernador había muerto hace apenas unas horas, llevándose consigo la vida de todos aquellos que alguna vez fue su familia.

Todos estaban muertos, y murieron cuidándose los unos a los otros.

Rick estaba sentado al lado de Daryl, estaban en un cuarto de aquella prisión que alguna vez llamaron hogar, la puerta estaba por romperse y le daría el paso a los millones de caminantes que habían ido a visitarlos.

Volteando a ver al cazador, le regala una sonrisa, sus miradas se sostienen la una a la otra, y sus rostros se van acercando lentamente. Sus labios se rozan, estando a punto de tocarse. Entonces Rick elimina todo aquel espacio, juntado sus labios como siempre había querido hacerlo. Sus lenguas se tocan, iniciando una guerra para saber quién de los dos tiene el control, y sin saberlo, Rick es el que cede el total control de su boca a Daryl.

La puerta se cae, pero no les importa, ellos siguen besándose con pasión.

Murieron disfrutando de sus últimos minutos de vida.

Murieron teniendo su último primer beso.


	7. A Wedding.

La música empezó a sonar, la novia vestida de blanco entró a la iglesia un tanto nerviosa. El novio la esperaba al final del recorrido. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sonrieron. La boda comenzaría ahora.

Estaban por llegar al sí acepto cuando la puerta de la iglesia es abierta estrepitosamente, y por ella entra Daryl. Rick voltea verlo desde el altar, y le mira sorprendido.

Daryl estira su mano derecha en dirección a Rick, y este suelta a su novia para tomar la mano de Daryl, y salir huyendo de la iglesia.

Unas cuantas cuadras después pararon de correr, y entonces Daryl preguntó: _¿Qué haremos ahora?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Y yo le respondí: follar (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**
> 
> _**Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, no olviden dejar un kudo, comentar y cosas así ;-; JAJAJA** _


	8. Dollhouse.

Su familia era perfecta.

O al menos eso creía.

Hasta que los vio, y entonces se preguntó: _¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?_

Los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la casa. Su esposo Rick estaba con su amante (un amigo de la familia, llamado Daryl), en su propia casa. Su hijo, Carl, estaba fumando Cannabis en su habitación mientras su hija Beth miraba desde la comodidad de su habitación.

Cuando iba a reclamarle a Rick, un collar de perlas genuino cayó sobre su regazo, así que se hizo de la vista gorda, llorando.

Porque, al final nadie vería tras las cortinas, ¿verdad?

Si no, **_¿qué pensarían los vecinos de ellos?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leen algo que no concuerda diganme pls ;-;


	9. Despierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo aclarar que esto no es un drabble, si no un One Shot xdxdxd  
> Espero y lo disfruten de igual manera <3

_La brisa acariciaba su pálido rostro, sentía el aire frío perforar sus poros a media que avanzaba por la azotea de aquel monstruoso edificio. Miro hacia abajo y noto como las personas parecían pequeñas hormigas que caminaban de aquí para allá._

_Daryl se sentía invencible._

_Alzo sus escuálidos brazos tomando posición como un avión, y se dejó aventar al precipicio. No le importó que fueran más de veinticinco pisos en aquel edificio del que se acababa de aventar._

_Sentía impotencia y, justo cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de tocar el fuerte suelo, todo se tornó borroso._

Daryl despertó con la respiración agitada y se intensificaba a medida que recordaba el espantoso sueño que acaba de tener. El poco sol que había a esa hora alcanzaba a iluminar una gran parte de su habitación y, justo en ese momento, lo noto.

Su celular iluminaba su rostro a medida que se iba acercando a ver el mensaje y, cuando lo leyó, lo dejo caer provocando un sonido sordo.

**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Madrid justo al lado de Jesús, quien tenía una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

—Casi se acaba el bote de pastillas... los doctores no saben si va a despertar —rompió el silencio su amigo—. Tenemos que tomar una decisión.

**

— ¡¿Como que una decisión?! —le pregunto a la persona en frente de el—. Doctores desalmados.

—Daryl, tu bien sabes que ellos solo siguen un protocolo —le contestó—. Ahora respecto a tu sueño, debes saber que raramente sabes lo que nos tratan de decir —le aclaro—, lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar qué es lo que te está tratando de decir, tu subconsciente.

Se encontraba realmente incómodo en aquella habitación. Estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en el respaldó del sofá en el que minutos antes decidió plasmarse.

—Cuándo estas en un estado de coma —prosiguió el psicólogo—, dicen que puedes escuchar voces del exterior. Aunque claro, eso depende del nivel del coma.

Después de eso, surgió un silencio bastante incómodo.

— ¿Entonces creé que es normal? —rompió el silencio.

Daryl decidió ir a un psicólogo ya que ese sueño siempre se repetía en su cabeza al caer dormido. Jesús le había dicho que era normal, que como pareja tenía que sentir que eso iba a pasar.

—No creo que tú influyeras en su decisión —pronunció el psicólogo.

— ¿Pero no cree que es raro? —dijo, confuso—. Soñé que me suicidaba y horas después me llaman para decirme que mi esposo, se intentó suicidar, y que ahora se encuentra en estado de coma.

**

_Daryl se encontraba preparando la cena de ese día cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo un estruendoso eco por toda ella._

_Confuso, dejo el trapo en la cimera como era de costumbre mientras revisaba los fideos antes de ir a paso estable a la puerta. Girando el picaporte, abrió la puerta de par en par, mostrando a un hombre fornido delante de él._

_—Lo siento amor —dijo mientras se adentraba en la casa—, se me han olvidado las llaves en la mañana._

_Rick pasó dejando un pequeño y casto beso en los labios de Daryl mientras olía el delicioso aroma de fideos que envolvía toda la casa._

_Los dos caminaron a paso lento hasta la cocina, donde Rick tomo asiento en la mesa, a la espera de su cena._

_—Rick —susurró Daryl, sin creérselo. El nombrado lo miro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Mi amor, ¿qué dices? —Pregunto Rick, incrédulo—. Vivo aquí, contigo, dah._

_Daryl negó con la cabeza._

_—Rick, se supone que estas en coma._

_Rick se puso serio, antes de pronunciar—: Sabias que, la mitad de las personas que reciben la noticia de que un ser querido ha intentado suicidarse lo primero que preguntan es: '¿Puedo hablar con él?' —Suspiró—, tal vez aún no asimilas que estoy en un estado de coma, pero piensa, ¿en qué lugares donde lo irreal, pasa desapercibido?_

_— ¿Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Daryl._

_Rick sonrió de lado—: Lo que tienes que hacer es... despertar._

**

—Él me dijo que despertara —le platico al psicólogo—, pero la verdad es... que yo no quería hacerlo. El solo verlo caminar me reconforto, ya estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que despertada algún día.

—Mira, lo que me interesa que hagas —le dijo el psicólogo a Daryl—, es que descubras que es lo que te está tratando de decir tu subconsciente. Una muy buena manera de hacerlo, es interrogando a los personajes de tus sueños.

**

_—Daryl —dijo Rick—, tienes que despertar. Por favor despierta._

_—Pero esta es la única forma de estar contigo, quiero quedarme contigo._

_—Entonces, si quieres estar conmigo... tienes que despertar._

**

— ¿Cómo sabias que estabas soñando?

Daryl miro al hombre mientras hacia su cabeza hacía atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba audiblemente.

—No lo sabía —pronuncio, manteniendo la postura en la que se encontraba—, no hasta que él dijo que despertara.

El psicólogo asintió mientras lo iba anotando en la pequeña libreta que tenía a lado.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que te está tratando se decir?

Daryl asintió.

—Creo que quiere que lo olvide —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla—, mi subconsciente me pide que lo olvide.

—O tal vez, te está tratando de decir algo mucho más profundo —razonó—. Recuerda que cada personaje en tu sueño, es una parte de tu subconsciente, tratando de decirte algo.... piensa que te está tratando de decir Rick.

Daryl pensó en cada uno de sus sueños, en cada palabra que le decía Miguel a él, miró su reloj de muñeca —el mismo que le había regalado Rick—, y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Que me estas tratando de decir mi amor? —preguntó a la nada.

**

Ahora la escena ha cambiado, Rick se encuentra arrodillado a lado de una camilla donde un chico estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados mientras su pulso estaba estable.

Rick alzo la vista y se podía ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, una tras una y hacían su recorrido por su rostro, desde sus mejillas hasta su barbilla con una barba de más de tres días se hacía presente.

—Por favor, Daryl —suplicó—. Despierta, tienes que despertar.

Sollozo y miro el reloj de la pared enfrente del, solo tenía una hora. Una hora para poder intentar hacer que Daryl despierte antes de que lo desconecten y lo pierda para siempre.

—Beth me dijo que tu padre tomo la decisión de desconectarte —susurró, tomando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas—, por favor despierta.

Rick sollozo mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de su marido, intentando olvidar todo por un momento.

Y entonces, con un suspiro bastante fuerte, _Daryl despertó._


	10. Siempre vuelves a mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo aclarar que esto no es un drabble, si no un One Shot xdxdxd  
> Espero y lo disfruten de igual manera <3 x2

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, llevabas una camisa a cuadros verdes y negros de franela. Unos pantalones de vestir negros entubados y unos vans azul marino. Te veías simplemente hermoso para mí.

Ibas con tu herma. Tu tío, Peter, llego horas después. Yo iba con mi mejor amigo Gleen y su novia, Maggie. Sinceramente, ese día, jure jamás ir solo a un club con ellos como acompañantes. Me dejaron solo para irse a besar a quien sabe dónde. Pero gracias a eso, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte. Recuerdo que dijiste «Hola» sonriendo, «¿Cuál es tu nombre?». Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas, no esperaba a que me hablarás.

Alguien cómo tú, buscaría algo mejor que yo.

Sonriendo, te dije mí nombre, y en ese instante lo odié; no tenía nada de especial. «Daryl», pero cuando lo dijiste tú, fue lo más maravilloso que pudiera escuchar, «Lindo nombre. Yo soy Rick». Rick. Un lindo nombre para alguien tan hermoso cómo tú.

Después de ese día, nuestras coincidencias en el bar fueron más a menudo, tanto que después empezamos a vernos entre semana. Que para desayunar aquí, que para comer haya y a cenar a acá. Paso un mes y medio y me di cuenta de algo, a lo mejor ya lo sabía de antes, pero no quería aceptarlo.

No quería aceptar que me había enamorado de ti.

Después de una hermosa cita, tuve la mejor noche de mi corta vida. Ese día me entregue a ti, como no lo había hecho con nadie más. Ese día, te entregue mi corazón, con la esperanza que lo cuidaras, protegieras y amaras. Ese día acepte que realmente te amaba.

Pasaron los días y las salidas, los mensajes por la mañana y por la noche fueron desaparecido de poco en poco.

Un día fui al mismo bar con Beth, con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo, otra vez. Resulta que conocías a Beth, pues cuando la viste la saludaste, pero no esperabas que estuviera ahí, con ella. Tu ibas con una chica, de muy buen cuerpo. Nos la presentase como tu novia, hace apenas cuatro días te dijo el sí, y cinco desde que tuvimos sexo.

Te reclame, «Lo que paso esa noche fue un error», contestaste sin ninguna expresión en tu cara. Jugaste conmigo y no te importo ni una mierda el si yo te amara o no. Ese día llore. Llore por ser un imbécil por amarte. Llore porque a pesar de todo aun te amaba. Ese día Maggie y Gleen me cuidaron; temían que hiciera algo estúpido. Vimos películas, jugamos Xbox, comimos hasta engordar. Ellos jamás se dieron una muestra de cariño frente a mí, se los agradezco tanto.

Beth se enteró poco después, te volvió a reclamar, pero tu negaste conocerme. Ese día volví a llorar. A la semana siguiente llegaste a mi casa, te extrañaba y una cosa llevo a la otra. Tuvimos sexo, otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente ya no estabas, ni una nota ni nada que explicara tu ausencia. Y así casi todos los días de todas las semanas, llegabas a mi casa a las diez de la noche en punto, teníamos sexo y al día siguiente ya no estabas. Un día fue diferente, solo platicamos. Tú estabas más feliz de lo normal, «Me casaré con Lori» dijiste feliz «Lo que sea que tengamos tu y yo, debe acabar», y mi corazón se quebró.

Ese día no llore, pero tome una decisión que nos convendría a los dos.

Ahora me encuentro en el sillón de mi sala, leyendo un libro, esperaba pacientemente tu llegada, sabía que siempre vendrías a mí.

El timbre sonó, rápidamente me pare de mi asiento y fui a abrirte, llevabas un ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas.

—Hola —fue lo primero que dijiste—, sé que dije que lo de nosotros debía terminar, pero me he dado cuenta —suspiró—, que te amo. Te amo Daryl, y quiero que seas mí novio.

—Pensé que ya lo era —te contesté—, pero luego llegaste con tu novia y pues no, yo solo fui sexo para ti.

—Termine con ella —maldijo—, no quería lastimarte, enserio.

—Muchas veces me dijiste que yo solo era eso, sexo, y que ya no pasaría jamás —te mire a los ojos—, pero siempre terminabas volviendo... Pero me iré de viaje y no volveré jamás.

Me miraste triste y dijiste—: Por favor.

—Esta... —te interrumpí y suspiré—, esta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Y cerré la puerta.

**_Tres años después..._ **

Me encontraba en una cafetería en los ángeles, estaba bebiendo un café expreso sin azúcar. También estaba leyendo el periódico, sección de deportes página seis. Mire mi muñeca, cuarto para las tres marcaba el reloj. Levante la mano para pedir la cuenta, se me hacía tarde para el trabajo. El mesero llego, y su cara se me figuraba a una persona.

Rick.

La persona que se llevó mi corazón y jamás me lo devolvió. Aunque ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vi, jamás deje de amarlo. Cambié mi número, me mudé a los ángeles, e hice una vida aquí. Aunque nunca he tenido pareja. Porque si en verdad el destino nos quiere juntos, el volverá a mí, sin importar las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos.

Le di al mesero la cantidad exacta que traía la cuenta, más obviamente, un poco de dinero extra cómo propina por su buen servicio.

Mi celular sonó, era una llamada de Gleen, diciendo que vendría a visitarme en enero con su familia. Gleen al año de mi partida, me informo que se casaría con Maggie, y que quería que fuera padrino. Acepte inmediatamente, porque tendría una excusa para volver y encontrarme, aunque sea de lejos, con Rick. Pero cuando llegue, me lleve la gran sorpresa que él se había ido. Beth me dijo que un día se fue y que ya no regreso jamás.

Salí de la cafetería en dirección a la empresa donde trabajo, "Industria de la tecnología Shay".

Me encontraba caminando apretado y de entre la gente, logre llegar a la puerta principal de la compañía. Camine y las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejando el paso libre. Mónica, la secretaria principal, me hizo señas para ir a donde ella.

—El señor Bill no pudo asistir a la reunión —dijo—, pero ha mandado a alguien en su lugar, señor Dixon.

Murmurando un 'gracias' camine hacia el ascensor, presione el botón número seis, es ahí donde es la sala de conferencias.

—Daryl —dijeron Jessica y Alan al mismo tiempo al verme salir del ascensor—, ¿ya viste a la lindura que envió el señor Bill en su representación? —esto último solo lo dijo Jessica.

Negué con la cabeza antes de reír y seguir con mi camino a la junta.

Al abrir la puerta quede impactado por la persona frente a mí y, al ver su expresión, se diría que él también estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Daryl? —preguntó. Sonrió al verme asentir. Se veía igual a como lo vi por última vez. Su barba de tres días, sus camisas pegadas, sus enormes e hipnotizantés ojos.

—Rick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso fue todo, enserio gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer estos drabbles (y one shots), en serio muchas, muchas gracias <3
> 
> Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheCreatorOfStories)  
> ¡Y ya tenemos [Pagina en Facebbok](https://www.facebook.com/TheCreatorOfStories/)!


End file.
